powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian/Ghost Rider
Ian/Ghost Rider is an ARC (Android Roller Coaster) based on a wooden roller coaster of the same name. He is apart of the Wild West Coasters and shared his soul with Seamus Decker before he became the modern Nitro Black. Character History Ghost Town He was born in Ghost Town, an old town that was about to go a bust. He left when he 12 for the Black Diamond Mine in Frontier Town. As a Miner He was given the name of Ian by Mike when they first name as he was kind of annoyed by ARC's with two titles (like his boss, Mean Streak, but he could never give a name to him). He helped Maverick and Frontier Town prosper, but three rouges came through and swore to take the town for themselves. He was an easy choice for Vik and Mike to add to the team. As a Ranger Around the same time, Seamus Decker became Ghost Rider-Coaster Force Yellow. Seamus was know for being a lazy comedic jerk, and it rubbed off on him, but wore down both in the prosses. He got help from Takshiel/Excalibur and Stella/Steel Force against the Vengeance Trio. Seamus fell into a daydream and assisted the Wild West Coasters in his place. During the battle between the Mystic Coaster Megazord and Vengeance Megazord, he began to awaken his soul was boosted so high that Seamus returned to his team and the arrival of Stella and Takshiel) and they could both morph without side affects. Power Rangers Nitro He and Maverick stay up one night after Seamus looses his powers due tot he influx on energy to give off studying the stars and wondering what else the Vengeance Rangers have done. One day, Gatekeeper and Raptor arrive in Frontier Town showing the people new technologies, including Battalion Robo. It comes in handy to the already accustomed rangers. They were soon joined by the Coaster Force-Nitro (being chased by an army of White Walkers). The ARC's united on that day to stop the Boma's plans. Like the rest of his team, his story remains unfinished following the Coaster War, but some of the ARC's used their powers in Shattered Grid and were seen as part of another union, the 199 Lunar Syndicate. This could be because of Jeff or Charles restoring them or coming from a time before the Coaster Force as Jeff gave them their ranger powers when he made them. Personality Ian is usually enterjetic and known for his strength from his days work in the Derelict conditions of the Black Diamond Mine. He is also one who never gives up. Wild West Yellow * Dragon Zord (Shared with Micheaux and Beauregard, gave to Stella) * Battalion Robo (Shared with Wild West Rangers) * Transforming Frontier Rifle ** Jet Soul * Transforming Pik-Revolver Appearances: '''CF 23, 'Nitro 11, 12, 14-16, 20, 22-24 Notes * He and Seamus (later The Beast) have the exact same suit to to their sentai counterpart already having a Wild West Motif * First Ranger who ran away * First Ranger with a horse motif ** even though Maverick also has a horse motif, the fact he owns the Black Diamond Mine was used during his morphing sequences See Also * Bandit-Sentai Counterpart (as a wild west ranger) from ''Himtisuranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Male (Android) Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic)